Dominoes
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Now that Tony and Loki are back on earth they must face a new set of challenges such as the ups and downs of domestic partnership, jealous ex-girlfriends and meddlesome family members. Then they go and complicate things even further...what a clusterf*ck! SLASH mpreg Tony/Loki - Sequel to Deep


OK I hereby solemnly swear to update more frequently and to make a greater effort for the sake of my readers, so help me god!

Suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated and will all be taken seriously. Honestly I love the stuff people email me, it keeps me going! :)

* * *

The darkness absorbed the room, making the air thick and heavy against her skin and leaving her neck rippling with goose bumps. The room was too hot, he was too heavy and she could hear the Saturday night traffic battle its way up the Great Highway through the gap in the window. It was during moments like this, when his body shook with the strain of effort and his eyes rolled back in prelude to the spastic completion; that she couldn't help but drift off and bring forth memories of another man who once occupied this bed with her.

He took her with a cool ferociousness and made her body sing with pleasure as he drained her over and over again until she was nothing but a wet, hot, panting mess. Even after he finished, he would remain stoic, grab his shorts from the side of the bed and stroll into the shower, usually throwing a corny "yeah I'm just that good baby" joke over his shoulder. It was in silent understanding that she would be gone when he came out, only to come again the next night or the next week. And even though he obviously used her like he used everybody else, she never felt like a commodity; rather like the favorite concubine of a king; granting favors to earn trust and prosperity.

"I'm close…"

She wasn't, but it didn't matter. Gripping him tighter between her thighs she lifted herself up just enough to rock against him, chasing completion she new she wouldn't reach tonight. Finally with a shudder he came with a familiar grunt and she moved her hands from his back to the nape of his neck guiding his face into the crook of her neck as he sagged deeply against her and breathed heavily into her skin. Turning her head to face the window she caught the rare fall of a shooting star and felt her lips stretch in a bitter smile.

* * *

"Will you stop that!" Loki scathed, swatting away two liberal hands from around his body. Tony continued patting the lithe form undeterred.

"Can't do that. We charged through the atmosphere pretty hard, and I saw that wince by the way." Loki made to protest but Tony was quick to cut in. "I know you won't tell me out of some misplaced pride or whatever PMS related symptom you're hung-up on at the moment, but you can't stop me from checking you over."

Loki's eyes hardened in open challenge. "Oh really?" he hissed.

Tony frowned. Standing up from his crouching position, he ran his hands up the back of Loki's calves to cup the firm globes of his ass.

"Satisfied?" hissed the affronted trickster.

"No, I believe it is necessary to follow up with a full body cavity search," Tony smirked and leaned in for a kiss, which the exasperated man begrudgingly returned. Separating after long moments, Loki was the first to step away from the other, removing the busy hands from their possessive hold around him.

"Fine Stark, if we must, I order you to get back in that suit and take me to your residence. I will not be caught participating in such vulgar displays of affection in the middle of a Midgardian paddock."

Tony rolled his eyes, easily dodging the swinging arm aiming for the side of his head. Laughing he bent down to release his suit from the case and let it mould around him. Loki was vaguely observing the process, stepping closer when Tony was firmly seated in his iron panoply. Looking down with contented eyes, the human gently lifted the demi-god into his arms.

They took off westwards and flew for over an hour until the glitter of San Francisco lights broke through the fog of wispy clouds and Tony slowed the suit to a more viewer-friendly speed.

"Take a good look my little snowman, at your new home"

Loki was so mesmerized by the beautiful scenery he failed to scathe a response. The stars that were recently the only thing worth watching in the pitch black sky, now so effectively outshined by the Midgardian power of 'electricity' that they appeared to all but fade out of existence. A white spark was cutting its way through the dark, not unlike a shooting star, but was followed by a flashing red dot. 'Must be an airplane', Loki thought, the flying machine these humans created for quicker transportation.

"Look down!" Tony yelled, attempting to be heard over the roar of the rushing wind.

The trickster pulled himself up higher in the human's arms and looked over the top of one metal shoulder at the twin rows of lights crawling up and down. The lights formed two straight lines and moved evenly like a river of fire drops.

'That's the Great Highway, when you've settled, I'm going to take you for a ride down the coast.'

Loki was lightly startled by how clear the mind-link transmitted between them. He hardly dared to hope it would still work now that they were on earth but it appeared stronger than ever and it eased him, and lulled him into a sense of tranquility. Resting his chin over the top of Tony's shoulder, the demi-god watched the multicolored lights rush past him in a meditative haze. He was so at peace, that when they started descending for Tony's loft he hardly felt the drop in pressure or the gentle popping in his ears. In fact he didn't so much as stir from his position until he felt the jolt of metal hitting concrete as the human made a gentle decent into the garage.

Tony was careful when he extracted Loki from around his shoulders and gentle when he set the somewhat dazed trickster on the ground. He flashed his lover a cheeky grin while he had the suit unfold around him.

"Wow if I knew that all it took to get that stick out of your ass, was to fly you out in my macho metal arms, I would have had you under me first day we made port on Fell," he clicked his fingers 'cowboy guns' style and followed with a wink.

Loki having returned to himself somewhat after the flight, allowed his vacant gaze to harden into a mockery of rage.

"You didn't know I had your suit until weeks after we 'made port' and I would love to see you fly without it. Maybe it will decrease your ego if I were to drop you from the sky, minus one metal suit hmmm?"

Tony smiled and gathered his lover in his arms.

"No you wouldn't. Because then I would fall while attempting to flap my wings like a retarded seagull, scream my love for you half way to the ground and finally prey to be reunited with you in death as I color some poor bastards penthouse terrace. But you would be so lonely my sunshine..."

Loki snorted but failed to hide his smile as he stepped past Tony and towards a row of what looked to be Midgardian transportation vehicles. The design was unusual but not aesthetically displeasing. Loki felt Tony's arms snake around his waist; and honestly couldn't the man spend a moment with his hands to himself? The trickster ignored the groped around his middle in favor of brushing one hand against the slick exterior of the machine closest to him.

"Do you like my babies? I've modified each one to better accommodate my needs, but on the outside preserved their natural look so they can safely go outside and play when I want some anonymity."

Loki hummed and let his fingers dance across the shinny, black topcoat.

"This one is called a Lamborghini, it's a classic." Tony purred into the side of the pale neck. "If you like it, its yours," he let his nose run up the fresh scented skin, and nibbled gently over a hicky he placed there earlier. It never ceased to amaze Tony how clean the demi-god remained, though they have been unable to wash in over a month. Perhaps it had something to do with his frost giant biology. He, on the other hand, desperately needed a shower.

"I thank you Stark for such a lavish gift but as you must know I have no idea how to operate this machine."

Tony smiled and turned the other man around in his arms, not failing to note a glimmer of childish happiness in the other man's eyes at the prospect of owning such a beautiful object. He gazed deeply into the emerald stare and unable to help himself pressed a chaste kiss to the inviting smile.

"I will teach you of course and we will get you a license together with your new identity; but right now we will go upstairs where I will have the 'mother' of all showers, then take you long and hard in "our" bed."

Loki rolled his eyes but nodded, the smile never leaving his lips, and let the philanthropist guide him from the garage to the glass pane that slid open when Tony pressed a bunch of numbers on a keypad. Just as they were about to step through the doorway a flashing red light on his console caught Stark's attention. Stepping towards the table in curiosity, Tony pressed a few buttons.

"Jarvis?"

"Sir, I am so pleased that you are alive. When I didn't hear from you for so long I started believing the rumors that…"

"Jarvis why is the console system alert flashing?"

"SHIELD is on its way here sir, they are aware of your return."

Tony blanched and started rapidly typing on his board to try and trace SHIELD's location.

"What? How could they know?"

"Your suit sir, Miss Potts had it implanted with a GPS a few months before your disappearance incase you went missing."

"Shit! Jarvis activate the protection system on the perimeter, it should give us enough time to get out of here…"

"I'm sorry sir, but it is too late they are…"

"We're here!" growled the all too familiar voice. Tony spun around, immediately taking a protective stance in front of Loki. He watched in wide-eyed panic as Nick Fury, followed by the rest of the avengers made his way towards them down the garage staircase.

* * *

Second chapter should be posted sometime next week :)

WOH

XoX


End file.
